Favor
by VTPM
Summary: (SasoDei fluff) Deidara's nervous about asking his danna out. So, to decide if it's a good idea or not, he turns to a certain priest for help.


Deidara sighed, hesitating on entering the kitchen. This certainly wasn't something he wanted to do, but he felt he didn't have many other options.

Taking a deep breath, he got the courage to step into the kitchen where the Akatsuki's notorious bad-tempered zealot was eating his morning cereal. Bothering him when he first woke up was practically a death wish, but Deidara was desperate.

"Uh, hey Hidan, hn." He started nervously.

Hidan looked up at him blankly. "Hey. What's got you so nervous, huh?"

"I.. wanted to ask you a favor."

The priest's eyes narrowed. "If you're going to ask me to steal money from Kakuzu to buy more clay again, forget it. Remember what happened last time? Do you have any idea how much a broken back hurts? It hurts like hell. And not in the good way either, seriously."

Deidara shook his head. "That's not it."

Seeming slightly more interested now, Hidan raised an eyebrow. "What is it then?" He was usually the last person people went to for help. Well, other than Tobi and possibly Zetsu.

"I... wanted you to ask Sasori no Danna a question for me..." Deidara said, uncharacteristically shy sounding.

Hidan gave him another empty look. "Excuse me?"

"It's important, yeah.." The bomber added.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Ask him yourself then, seriously." He told him, going back to eating his breakfast.

"Wait, please! I can't ask him!" The blonde pleaded.

"Why the hell not? You're teammates and share a room, for Jashin's sake."

Deidara sighed and looked at the floor. "Because... It could ruin our partnership and make things awkward between us depending on how he answers, hn..."

Hidan frowned, his interest being prodded again. "What do you need to ask him then?"

Hoping he wasn't blushing in embarrassment, he mumbled, "I want to ask him out, but I'm not sure he likes me that way..."

The whole situation seemed to click into place then, and Hidan slowly grinned. "I get it. You want me to ask puppet boy what he thinks about you, right?"

Deidara nodded, glad Hidan had understood. "Yeah, that's right."

"Hmm... Too bad I'm not interested in your personal life affairs." Hidan said, going back to his food once again and leaving Deidara with a shocked look on his face.

"B-But..! Hidan, please help me, hn! I'm desperate!"

He shrugged. "I'm still mad about that whole money/clay incident. Besides, what would be in it for me, huh?"  
"Anything! I'll do anything you want, please!" Deidara begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Hidan paused and frowned. _Damnit... How did he know I have a soft spot for his eyes?_

When he didn't get a response, Deidara widened his eyes and made them water.

 _Shit..._

"Alright, fine! I'll help you! Just stop looking at me like that, seriously!"

Deidara looked thrilled with the new development and gave a small cheer. "Thank you Hidan! You're the best!"

Hidan frowned more. _First time I've heard that.._.

"Yeah, whatever... I'll ask him when I'm done eating..."

The blonde nodded. "Alright, I'll be in my room. Tell me what he says." With that, he ran off.

Hidan rolled his eyes. _Obviously I'm gonna tell you... That's the whole point of this... I'm not doing this for fucking fun..._

About ten minutes later, Hidan found himself walking quietly into the lobby room where Sasori was busy reading a book. He took a seat fairly close to him and shifted nervously, not really sure how to start this conversation, especially with the puppet ignoring him.

Without looking up from his book, Sasori sighed. "What do you want?"

Hidan jumped slightly, though shrugged it off casually. "Nothing much."

Already irritated with the priest's presence and him interrupting his relaxing time, Sasori put the book down and gave him his usual bored look. "Just spill it already..."

"Um, well.." Hidan trailed off, looking slightly awkward.

Now Sasori was just concerned. First Hidan entered the room _silently_ , then he sat near someone else when the room was mostly empty, and now he was hesitating before saying something? He was beginning to wonder if this was an impostor sitting in front of him. Or maybe he was just brain dead on bleach again. After all, Hidan always entered rooms by throwing the door open or ranting about something loudly, he usually avoided others in the base, and Hidan's thoughts always poured out his mouth without a moment's hesitation. Every single unintelligent thought.

"I wanted to ask you what you think about Deidara..." Hidan finally finished, though he had quieted his voice noticeably, as if to keep eavesdroppers from hearing.

The puppet master narrowed his eyes. Hidan didn't give a damn about other peoples' opinions. Something was definitely up.

"What about him?"

"You know, just... In general."

Sasori shrugged. "I don't know, he's an alright teammate... He's misguided about his beliefs of art-"

Hidan interrupted him, "I meant a bit more personally."  
"Why the hell do you care?"  
That seemed to throw the zealot off guard and he took a moment to think. "I, er... I thought maybe you liked him..?"

That was clearly a lie, but Sasori didn't address it. "Yeah, and? What do you care if I do or not?"

"I'm just curious... So do you or not?"  
"I never took you for the gossiping type, Hidan."  
"Just answer my fucking question, seriously!"

There was the impatient bastard he knew. "I suppose. We are friends after all, and at least he understands the importance of art and respects me despite disagreeing with me."

Hidan leaned forward slightly. "Would you go out with him?"

"Awfully prying today, aren't we?"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"  
Sasori groaned, knowing the priest wouldn't leave him alone until he got a satisfactory answer. "Alright, calm down... I guess I'm not against the idea... But I still don't see why-"  
"THAT'S ALL I NEEDED, BYE!" Hidan yelled over him, taking off out of the room like his life depended on it.

Sasori blinked, then shook his head. _At least he's acting like himself again._.. 

* * *

Deidara jumped slightly when he heard loud knocking on his door. He opened it and let Hidan into the room, then quickly shut it again and locked it. "Well, what'd he say, hn?"

"He... didn't give me a straight answer, but..."

"What did he say?!" Deidara pressed, irritated at the pause in Hidan's voice.

"Jeez, fucking chill... He said he wasn't against the idea of going out with you, and he didn't really say anything negative about you at all either."

Deidara frowned. He'd been hoping for a straight yes or no answer. "Do you think I should ask him out then?"

Hidan nodded. "Yeah, I think you should."

The blonde briefly wondered if the zealot was just saying that in hopes he would fail or just to get out of the situation and do his own thing, but he quickly dismissed it. He wasn't smart enough to come up with ulterior motives like that, nor was he so dishonest as to do such a thing. One thing Deidara respected about him was his honesty. Hidan had made it quite clear he was against lying and had no intentions on ever falling so low as to sneak behind others' backs, even despite the immoral religion he followed.

"Alright, hn. I'll ask him about it later tonight, yeah."

Hidan nodded his approval. "Well, I got a ritual that needs done, so I'll be going." He said, starting toward the door, though paused and glanced back at Deidara. "And don't forget, you're in my debt and have to do anything I say, got it?"

The terrorist paled. He'd been so desperate, he'd forgotten he'd said that. _Surely he won't be too cruel, right..?_ "Yeah, got it..."

Satisfied with that, Hidan left the room, leaving Deidara to himself.  
Not long after, Sasori entered the room, though he seemed no different than before. Deidara knew he wasn't the most expressive, though he had hoped the red head would start some sort of conversation.  
Sasori simply ignored the terrorist's presence and went to his work bench, working on repairing a damaged joint on Hiruko from their last mission.

"Hey, Sasori no Danna?" Deidara asked, having finally built up the courage to say something.

"Yes?" Sasori replied monotonously, not looking up.  
"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now, hn.."

The puppet master put down his tools and finally turned to Deidara. "Does this have anything to do with why Hidan approached me?"

Deidara blushed slightly. Sasori wasn't stupid and had probably figured out immediately that he had been behind Hidan's questioning. That or the blabber mouth had simply let something slip. He wouldn't put it passed the talkative priest say more than he should. It was a notorious habit of his after all.

"I..." Unable to come up with any sort of excuse, he nodded meekly. "Y-Yes..."

Sasori sighed and shook his head. "If you have something to tell me, you should just do it yourself next time. I don't mind you know. Or at least pick someone better to ask for you."

"Sorry, Danna, hn..." Deidara apologized. It had been a stupid idea, but Hidan was the person he was closest to in the base that would actually help him, being the others too mature to be bothered by such things, [Kakuzu might if he paid enough, but Deidara didn't have the money for that and it would be even more uncharacteristic for the miser to take an interest in such things] or untrustworthy. [Kisame would ruin it all if he thought it would prove to be entertaining for himself and Tobi was- well, _Tobi_ ]  
"Well, what were you going to ask me?" Sasori asked, giving the blonde an expectant look. He obviously already knew, but simply wanted to hear it from Deidara himself.

The blonde took a deep breath and tilted his head downwards slightly so his bangs would cover a bit more of his face, before saying, "Sasori, I... wanted to ask if you'd... be interested in going out with me..." He said the last part quickly, hoping he wasn't blushing too much for his pride's sake.

He didn't get an immediate response from Sasori, he looked up inquisitively to see the red head smiling slightly at him, quite an uncommon sight.  
"Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Deidara asked.

"Hm... A blush suits you. Just like your Cheshire smile." Sasori replied, smiling a little wider when Deidara looked away in embarrassment.  
He stood from his work bench and approached the bomber, and in a bold and rare act of affection, pulled Deidara close and kissed him, though he pulled back after only a few moments. "Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Deidara nodded, too shocked at the moment to form words.  
Seeming satisfied with the expression on his teammate's face, Sasori turned back to Hiruko and started working on it again.

Deidara watched for a little while, though with a scowl. "Your 'art' is still ugly, hn..."

"And yours is still forgettable." Sasori replied evenly, having heard Deidara's insults too many times for them to really bother him at the moment.

"Forgettable?! My art burns itself into the memory of all who see it! My art is an explosion!" The terrorist argued, looking truly offended.

Sasori simply rolled his eyes. "You get too worked up over this you know... All of your talk about being cool and not talking excessively seems to be for nothing, Deidara."

The blonde huffed and looked away. "Whatever Danna... It wouldn't kill you to show a little respect for my art though, hn..."

"Maybe not. But I only show respect to what deserves it." Sasori said, making his partner splutter.

"Did you really just-?!"

Sasori smirked. "Yes. But it's true. I'll respect your art once it does something respectable."

"You're on!" Deidara shouted, grabbing his clay pouches and storming out of the room.

Sasori shook his head and admired his handiwork on Hiruko. _I've earned myself at least 2 hours of peace and quiet before he comes back to show me some ridiculous creature or another... I'll have to make good use of it._

He put Hiruko aside and went to retrieve the third Kazekage, only to gasp in shock to see it had been vandalized.

Someone had smeared lipstick over the puppet's mouth, put an excessive amount of blush on its cheeks, and tied its blue hair into pigtails, as well as put a large pink bow around its neck. A sticky note was stuck to its chest, which read "Look, I'm pretty now!" and at the bottom said "Love Deidara and Hidan".

Seething, Sasori placed his beloved puppet onto his work bench and left the room to get a wash rag to clean the make up off, silently plotting his revenge on the two fellow Akatsuki members as he went.


End file.
